


Coaxing

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg





	Coaxing

Tara was on her hands and knees, looking under the bed. “Come out, girl,” she coaxed.

“What’s going on?” asked Willow.

“Miss Kitty Fantastico got a little nervous when the cleaning crew was out in the hall running the v-a-c-u-u-m earlier.”

“So the vacuum set her off.”

“Shh-“

“I’m not speaking Kitten.”

“I don’t think we should mention anything that makes her upset.”

“Here’s how you get her out,” said Willow. She levitated a small stuffed mouse down toward the floor by the bed and started to move it back and forth.

A paw shot out followed by Miss Kitty.


End file.
